Un nuevo amanecer
by Tonksss
Summary: La muerte de Voldemort abre nuevas posilidades y nuevos objetivos. Cómo Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny dejan atrás el mundo que han conocido por una nueva aventura: la de recomponer el mundo mágico, sus ilusiones y su futuro. PostDH. [CAP 2 SUBIDO]
1. Comenzando de Nuevo

**Capítulo 1: Comenzando de nuevo**

La noche había caído sobre La Madriguera, donde todos se habían refugiado tras la Batalla. Las estrellas del cielo brillaban con intensidad, tratando de brindar su propio homenaje a todos aquellos que habían dado su vida por un bien mayor. La suave brisa movía las ramas de los árboles, ofreciendo un sonido dulce y tranquilizador, tan digno del momento como podía haberlo sido el canto de un fénix. La noche era triste, era lúgubre, pero también era tranquila. Tras largos años, la comunidad mágica volvía a respirar un poco más tranquila.

Hermione levantó la vista, contemplando el cielo negro, tan oscuro y a la vez tan transparente, incapaz de ocultar los sentimientos que también el sufría. Harry buscaba un vacio inalcanzable, escrutando un horizonte perdido en la inmensidad de la noche. Ron, por su parte, permanecía inmóvil, entre los dos, observando el suelo como si esperara que las semillas de tulipanes empezaran a brotar en ese mismo instante.

Los tres se encontraban apoyados contra la pared trasera de la casa, en la soledad del jardín. Los Weasly y algunos miembros de la Orden se encontraban en la cocina, dejando que las horas pasaran y que aliviaran su carga. La Madriguera, que durante un año había sido punto de encuentro, de lucha, de resistencia, cumplía ahora con su última misión, sirviendo de centro en el cual velar a todos aquellos que se habían ido.

Ginny salió al jardín y se sentó junto a Hermione, quien pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y la acerco hacia si, en un abrazo repleto de amor y apoyo. Las lágrimas no resbalaban por su rostro, como ocurría con el resto de la familia. Sus ojos, aunque con un brillo diferente y triste, permanecían impasibles y ajenos, como si su cuerpo y su alma hubieran decidido tomar caminos diferentes. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio en el que sus tres amigos llevaban sumidos desde hacía horas, fue ella quien dio el primer paso para continuar.

- Así que así es la paz… - susurró, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione. – Estoy segura de que a Fred no le hubiera gustado, poco humor, menos sonrisas… - añadió, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que, aunque ninguno vio, todos sintieron.

Harry y Hermione no tuvieron el valor de responder. Era, quizá, la primera vez desde la vuelta de Voldemort en que ambos se sentían extraños entre los Weasly, en la que no se sentían parte de la familia. Temerosos de pecar de insensibles o de falta de tacto, permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el cielo y el horizonte.

Ron, sin embargo, pareció cobrar vida con aquellas palabras. Acarició la mano de su hermana, apoya en una de las rodillas de Hermione y sonrió.

- Sí, no hubiera permitido nada parecido. Un par de varitas de broma, un ojo morado o un pollo de dos metros seguro que habrían sido su idea para aliviar la tensión… Ojala yo tuviera el valor de hacer algo así, algo que nos hiciera a todos sonreír. – dijo, con tal melancolía que Hermione no pudo hacer más que tomar su mano y regalarle una caricia.

- ¿Cómo está George? – se atrevió a preguntar, sin dejar se abrazar a Ginny y apretando dulcemente la mano de Ron.

- George está… - empezó Ginny, pero sus ojos se llenaron, por primera vez desde que había pisado La Madriguera, de lágrimas amargas y dolorosas. – Está destrozado… Es como si no fuera él… - Consiguió decir.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín, notando tres pares de ojos fijos en su nuca. Ni Ron ni Ginny dijeron nada, ya fuera por desconcierto, por pena o por razones que Harry no quería imaginar. Hermione, sin embargo, se levantó lentamente, evitando molestar a Ginny, que lloraba en silencio, y se acercó a él justo cuando su mano se aferraba al pequeño picaporte de hierro.

- No lo hagas. – le advirtió, poniendo una mano en su hombro y forzando a que se diera la vuelta.

- Hermione, yo no puedo… No puedo soportarlo, no puedo estar aquí, he hecho demasiado daño a esta familia.

- Harry Potter, jamás pensé que tuviera que usar esta palabra contigo, pero te estás comportando de un modo egoísta. ¿Te imaginas la angustia de la Sra. Weasly si te vas¿O la angustia de Ron, al no tener a su mejor amigo al lado en los momentos más duros de su vida¿Acaso te imaginas el dolor de Ginny, que te ha esperado durante un año, sin buscarte, cuando se dé cuenta de que no estás a su lado, sino que has huido sin decirle nada? – Hermione miraba a Harry con una mezcla entre advertencia y crítica que taladraba a Harry, justo como Dumbledore lo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado vivo. Y justo como hubiera ocurrido con el Director, su mirada se suavizó al instante. – ¿Te imaginas tu agonía, al llevar tu pena sólo, lejos de la gente que quieres y que tanto podrían ayudarte a ti también?

Harry se quedó mudo, sin palabras para responder a una Hermione que demostraba, como siempre había hecho, ser mucho más inteligente, incluido emocionalmente hablando, que si mismo; mucho más lógica de lo que él sería jamás.

Suspiró y buscó palabras, pensamientos que le ayudaran a escapar de su dolor, pero no los encontró. La muerte de Sirius, la de Dumbledore, incluso la de Dobby habían sido menos dolorosas que la de Fred, Lupin o Tonks. Lo cierto era que, las muertes de su padrino o su Director, habían llegado en momentos en los que había que seguir luchando, en los que la acción liberaba la cabeza de recuerdos y el corazón de pena. Sin embargo ahora, cuando todo había terminado, la vida de Harry se había quedado vacía, sin objetivos, sin futuro aparente… Era en ese momento cuando, mentalmente, no podía evitar hacer balance, volver a recordar a aquellos que daban sentido a su vida, que le orientarían en su nueva aventura. Parecía imposible, pero Harry Potter tenía miedo a la nueva vida que emprendía desde ese momento, al abanico de posibilidades que se habría ante él.

Recordó aquellos momentos con Ginny, en Hogwarts, cuando se perdían por los terrenos para alejarse de Voldemort, del peligro, de la profecía… Aquellos momentos en los que Harry se sentía fuera de si, en los que creía vivir la vida de otro… ¿Sería así su nueva vida? Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro y, de pronto, como si hubiera viajado miles de kilómetros en tan sólo un instante, sintió que las palabras, las ideas, volvían a él. Tomó la mano de Hermione, que aun estaba apoyada en su hombro, y comenzaron a caminar, lentamente, de vuelta al punto en el que sus amigos aun se encontraban.

- Y ahora ¿Qué? – preguntó. - ¿Irás por tus padres?

- Sí, me gustaría ir cuanto antes, aunque sé que aun no es seguro. – dijo, y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Ay, Harry… ¿Y si algo ha salido mal¿Y si no me recuerdan? – preguntó, con la voz entrecortada.

- Tranquila, - dijo él, parando de pronto para abrazarla. – Eres la bruja más increíble que conozco, mucha mala suerte tendría que ser que, el primer hechizo que no logras en tu vida, fuera este…

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando regresaron a la pared en que aun se apoyaban Ron Y Ginny, vieron que no se habían movido, Ni siquiera sus labios parecían haber articulado palabra. Harry se acercó a Ginny y, con un suave tirón, la levantó del suelo y se alejaron un poco. Limpió las lagrimas que aun corrían por su cara, sintiendo que, por primera vez, aquello no era embarazoso, ni siquiera comprometido. Sabía que tenía que ser así, quería que fuera así… Había elegido volver a vivir la vida de otro y hacer de ella su propia vida.

- Gin, quiero que sepas… - dijo, respirando hondo y apreciando que, tal y como lo había sido en el funeral de Dumbledore, las palabras sinceras y sentidas eran lo más difícil en un momento como aquel. - …estoy aquí, que lo voy a estar. Sé que ha pasado tiempo y no sé que sientes, pero no necesito tener una relación contigo. Sólo necesito que sepas que estoy aquí, pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas y quieras lo que quieras.

Sin saber muy bien porque, Ginny se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Era perfecto, sentir su abrazo, ver lo cerca que estaban, que siempre habían estado desde que el decidiera celebrar con un beso su victoria en Quidditch. Era tal y como tenía que ser. No hubo besos, no hubo "te quieros", sólo hubo cariño. Sentados junto a un árbol, Ginny se durmió sobre el hombro de Harry, mientras este jugaba con su pelo.

A unos metros, Ron se desprendía de su coraza de chico fuerte y protector y dejaba que Hermione calmara su dolor acariciándole la mano.

- ¿Sabes? Aquella noche, nuestra primera noche en Grimmauld Place, me di cuenta de todo lo que me ayuda que me des la mano, que me la acaricies o que me la aprietes suavemente… – dijo Hermione, sabiendo que Ron necesitaba sentir que aun tenía fuerza para ayudar a ella también. – Es como si me curara de todo lo que me preocupa, como si alejara mi miedo. Ron, te debo tanto por todo lo que has hecho por mi durante este año…

- No, yo soy quien te debe algo. – contestó el, decidido, incorporándose un poco por primera vez desde que se habían recostado en aquella pared. – Soy yo quien te lo debo todo… Por estar a mi lado cuando no sabía de mi familia, por buscarme cuando me fui, por perdonarme cuando volví… Por salvarme la vida en todos los sentidos posibles… No te alejes¿quieres? Quédate conmigo.

- Ron… - una sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de Hermione. – Sabes que siempre estoy contigo… Pero tendré que irme en algún momento, buscar a mis padres, empezar una vida…

- Estaré allí, iré contigo. – dijo Ron al momento.

- Ron, creo que los dos vamos a tener que aprender a sentir que nada nos separa, aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia. Tú sabes que, esté donde esté, voy a estar contigo… - dijo con dulzura, rogando que no se intimidara.

Sin embargo, Ron sonrió y besó suavemente su mejilla.

- Algún día, Hermione Jean Granger, - dijo con decisión – me voy a casar contigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos lo que habéis considerado este primer capítulo lo suficientemente bueno como para leer hasta el final. Gracias a todos los que, habiendo llegado hasta aquí, queréis saber cómo seguirá.

No voy a presionar por comentarios, tratando de lograr que la gente me escriba amenazando con no volver a actualizar hasta tener cierto número. Sé que el tiempo, las ganas de seguir leyendo otras historias y la pereza son muy fuertes, y no por ello voy a privar a aquellos que dais sentido a mi historia de la posibilidad de compartir esta aventura.

Gracias a todos, de corazón.

JUNE


	2. Superando el dolor

**Capitulo 2:**** Superando el dolor**

La mañana llegó a La Madriguera, dónde nadie parecía haber dormido. Con el Sol entrando suavemente por las ventanas, los habitantes de la casa empezaron a bajar a la cocina, que la Sra. Weasly no había abandonado en toda la noche.

El cuerpo de Fred, el de Lupin y el de Tonks continuaban en Hogwarts, a la espera de que la situación se normalizara un poco. En el jardín, la luz del día descubrió tres piedras blancas que, hundidas un poquito en el césped, recordaban a los desaparecidos. Las palabras talladas sobre ellas no eran de dolor, de añoranza o de melancolía, si no de admiración y esperanza. La de Fred, situada a la izquierda, era más redondeada y estaba impecablemente limpia. Con una caligrafía cuidada, las palabras _"__Para quien rió cuando el mundo lloraba. Para que podamos reír cuando nuestro corazón llora.__"_ habían sido grabadas justo debajo de su nombre. La de Lupin y la de Tonks, que se encontraban más a la derecha, una junto a la otra, decían: _"__El valor de su padre, su sensatez y su sonrisa…"_, _"La alegría de su madre, su candidez y su mayor don…"_.

Harry se encontraba ante las tres losas, admirando cómo habían sido capaces de omitir los clásicos _"Siempre os recordaremos", "Vivís en nuestro corazón"_ o_ "Descansad en paz"_… No lo merecían, porque, tal vez más que nadie, ellos eran diferentes, eran especiales… No sólo por ser hombre-lobo, metamorfomaga o por haber escapado de Hogwarts en escoba, sino por su devoción por la vida, por su actitud hacía la muerte…

Sacó su varita, esperando para rendir a sus amigos su propio homenaje, pero no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplarla. Después de todo, de años de lucha, momentos dulces y, sobretodo, momentos amargos, allí seguía, tal y como había sido hacía siete años. No quería la varita más poderosa, quería su varita, la que le ligaba con la inocencia de su pasado y con su nuevo futuro, aquella que desarmaba antes que hería y que actuaba por cuenta propia… La que iba a grabar, en unas pequeñas piedras tomadas del jardín, su última despedida a su familia.

_"Fuiste mis 1000 galeones mejor invertidos y comprobé que el dinero si que podía traerme la felicidad"_, le escribió a Fred. No quería poner nada que pudiera provocar sollozos en la Sra. Weasly, lo más parecido a una madre que conocía, ni lágrimas en Ginny, a quien había prometido ayudar a superarlo, pero creía que, en esa frase, había volcado muchos de sus sentimientos.

_"Se fue el último Merodeador, pero nos queda todos su legado. Travesura realizada"_, escribió en una, que tenía una peculiar forma de luna. Lupin hubiera agradecido algo así, hacerle ver que, para él, había sido como un padre. Con la sola excepción de Colagusano, que había acabado siendo un traidor, Harry no podía evitar ver a los Merodeadores como sus padres: todos y cada uno de ellos habían muerto en esa guerra, dejándole cada vez más huérfano.

Por último, tomo la piedra que había elegido para Tonks y escribió _"¡Wotcher Dora!"_ (Nota al final), y la dejó reposar junto a la de Lupin, prometiéndose a sí mismo que haría que Teddy estuviera orgulloso de sus padres, tanto como Harry lo estaba de los suyos, tanto como Harry lo estaba de ellos también.

En la cocina aguardaban todos, tomando el desayuno con tal sobriedad que Harry casi deseó no haber entrado. La Sra. Weasly, sin embargo, sonrió al verle entrar y le ofreció un bol de leche, dándole un cariñoso beso que Harry pensó que no merecía. Luego, cuando este se hubo sentado, carraspeo y habló, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

- Ha escrito Minerva. – dijo, mirando a su marido y después a sus hijos, que habían dejado de comer para escuchar a su madre. George no levantaba la mirada del plato y Percy, que no se había separado de su familia desde que había aparecido en la sala de los Menesteres, jugueteaba nervioso con la cuchara. – En unos días, Hogwarts dará una fiesta…

Percy dejó caer la cuchara y George levantó la cabeza para mirar a su madre. Hermione se había llevado la mano a la boca y ahora la bajaba lentamente, mientras Ron negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Fleur, ni tampoco el Sr. Weasly se sorprendieron. Ginny, sin embargo, dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y del corazón de Harry desapareció un gran peso.

- Han decidido, - comenzó, viendo la cara de sus hijos – y he de decir que estoy de acuerdo, que la mejor forma de recordar a los que han… a los que no están, es rendirles homenaje disfrutando del mundo por el que dieron la vida. Quiero pediros, por favor, que tratéis de disfrutar de la noche, desinhibiros, y que luzcáis vuestra mejor sonrisa.

- Mamá, creo que es una idea fantástica. –dijo Ginny, levantándose y abrazando a su madre, que dejo escapar una sonrisa. Ginny miró a George y añadió. - ¿Querrás ser mi pareja en la fiesta?

George miró a Ginny durante unos segundos con tal dureza que parecía que iba a arrojarle un cuchillo. Al cabo de un momento, sin embargo, su mirada se suavizó y sonrió por primera vez desde la Batalla.

- Lo siento, hermanita, pero no quiero tener problemas con tus novios. Le tengo mucho miedo a El-Niño-Que-Vivió, dicen que acabó con Quien-Tu-Sabes… - añadió. La Sra. Weasly miró de Harry a Ginny y de Ginny a Harry y luego sonrió, dándose la vuelta para lavar los platos. – Además, enana, creo que hay bastantes chicas deseando ir conmigo, abundan demasiado los orejudos…

Ginny rió y miró a Harry, quien le devolvió una sonrisa y la miro con una mirada que decía "así que con tu hermano¿eh?".

------

El ambiente en La Madriguera mejoró considerablemente desde aquel desayuno. Las lágrimas fueron, poco a poco, desapareciendo y las caras tristes dejaron paso a unas más animadas, más fuertes, con más ganas de vivir.

El mayor cambio lo había protagonizado George, que había vuelto poco a poco a sus bromas. Percy y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, probablemente porque eran los dos que más dentro llevaban la muerte de Fred. Para Percy, que había estado al lado, había supuesto perder a su hermano tras casi tres años sin él. Sentía culpabilidad, nostalgia y, muchas veces, una sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lado en especial. George disfrutaba educando su recién surgido sentido del humor y bromeaban todo lo que podían, tratando de normalizar la situación familiar. Incluso habían empezado a dormir en la misma habitación, probablemente porque, como decía Hermione, habiendo dormido siempre con alguien al lado, las noches solo debían ser lo más duro.

La Sra. Weasly aun lloraba de vez en cuando, pero no se trataba tanto de lágrimas de pena, sino más bien lágrimas de sobredosis de emociones. El Sr. Weasly, por su parte, había recuperado su carácter afable y su trabajo, lo que le mantenía alejado de la casa durante gran parte del día. Con Bill y Fleur de vuelta en Shell Cottage y Charlie de nuevo en Rumanía, Ron y Ginny se habían quedado más sólo, con la única compañía de Hermione y Harry. Harry dormía ahora en la antigua habitación de Bill, y Hermione se había trasladado a la de Percy, quien le había hecho una introducción a su biblioteca la mañana anterior.

A pesar de que disfrutaban mucho de los momentos en los que podían robarse unas miradas o rozarse sin ser vistos, Ron y Hermione no habían tenido oportunidad para pasar tiempo solos. Destinaban la mayor parte de sus ratos libres a estar con Ginny y Harry, visitando el pueblo, jugando al Quidditch o jugando al Ajedrez.

La noche antes de la fiesta, Ron llamó a la puerta de Hermione.

- Pasa. –dijo Hermione, suponiendo que se trataba de Ginny. Cuando vio a Ron se sobresaltó y trató de esconder su pijama para que él no lo viera. - ¡Ron¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ron se rio al ver como Hermione se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultar el pijama entre las sábanas. Se acercó y se lo quitó de las manos, extendiéndolo para verlo.

- Me gusta. –dijo riéndose – Es muy tu.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. –contestó – Tiene carácter, se le ve un buen pijama, sí señor.

- Ron, devuélveme eso ahora mismo y deja de decir tonterías. ¿Qué querías? Si tu madre te ve aquí vamos a tener problemas.

Ron se sentó en su cama y dejó el pijama sobre la almohada.

- He venido a invitarte a la fiesta de mañana.

- ¡Ron, yo ya voy a la fiesta de mañana! – dijo, mirándole con impaciencia.

- Sí, pero vas a tener el privilegio de ser mi acompañante.

- Estás loco… - musitó Hermione, sin mirarle a los ojos.

- No estoy loco. – contestó él, levantándose y colocándose frente a ella. – Te estoy pidiendo una cita, una verdadera cita.

- Estás loco… - dijo Hermione de nuevo, esta vez con sus ojos clavados en los suyos y una sonrisa en la boca. - ¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a aceptar? Quizá me apetezca ir con McLaggen…

- Bueno, - contestó Ron divertido – mañana estaré aquí a las siete y media, justo en tu puerta… Si está McLaggen tendremos que batirnos en duelo, a ver quien se lleva a la chica. Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ron se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Hermione se vio presa de un ataque de risa.

Ginny y Harry disfrutaban de la noche en el jardín, donde la suave brisa movía el cabello de ella, haciendo que rozara la cara de él. No habían hablado desde que Harry le prometiera estar a su lado, pero, aun sin palabras, su relación se había ido estrechando más y más.

- Harry… - le llamó Ginny, acariciando su brazo.

- Dime, Gin.

- Me da miedo la fiesta de mañana… - admitió ella.

- Si, a mi también… Una fiesta para recordar a todos los que se han ido… Ojala la gente lo tome como es, y no como un funeral… Necesitamos risas, bromas, un poquito de alegría… Supongo que McGonagall será capaz de transmitirlo de tal modos que la gente no piense que es una falta de respeto…

- ¿Bailarás conmigo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, algo sorprendido. - ¡Claro que sí! Si tú me dejas, claro… No vaya a ser que te lo pida y me digas que no…

Ginny rió y le miró a los ojos con picardía.

- Tendrás que arriesgarte, entonces. – le dijo.

---------------------

Nota: Para aquellos que no hayáis leído los libros en inglés, _"Wotcher"_ era el saludo que Tonks siempre utilizaba con Harry. Era el único personaje que lo hacía y era como una seña de identidad.

---------------------

De nuevo, gracias a todos lo que llegasteis hasta aquí, a todos aquellos que llegasteis hasta aquí, especialmente a los que leísteis el primer capítulo y la considerasteis lo suficientemente buena como para volver. Gracias muy, muy especiales a aquellos que la marcasteis como alerta, por considerarla, de nuevo, digna de un email en vuestro buzón de entrada.

A Menhir, por ser todo un ejemplo de crítica constructiva, por tomarse el tiempo como para hacérmela a mí y por las palabras tan bonitas que le dedicó a esta historia.

Gracias,

JUNE


End file.
